


Pebbles

by DisKingOfErebor



Series: Motherhood [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisKingOfErebor/pseuds/DisKingOfErebor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how he imagined his afternoon would go when he had agreed to run a few errands outside of the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [AJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/), [Kat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/), and [Tisha](http://musicandteddybears.tumblr.com/) for being my betas.

He’d merely been on his way back to the mountain when the sound of galloping hooves caught his attention. He turned in time to see a hobbit lass with a sling tied to her bosom ride up to him. Before he can even ask what the rush is for, she has the sling off herself and is handing him her pebble. He’s so startled and immediately distracted with figuring out how to hold something so small that she manages to awkwardly tie the sling around his neck before he thinks to protest.

When she begs him to take the pebble to Thorin or one of the Company, he realizes who exactly is in front of him. He still tries to refuse at first, insisting she take the pebble back.

When she shakes her head and glances back, his gaze follows hers and lands on... Azog. 

He suddenly understands her urgency much better now. And as much as he’d _like_ a chance to fight some orcs, he’s not actually old enough yet to carry a weapon outside the training grounds. Besides, Azog doesn’t seem like a wise choice for one's first real fight anyway.

A shout of protest leaves his lips when he realizes the hobbit lass has started heading back _towards_ Azog, but she ignores him completely.

This was not how he imagined his afternoon would go when he had agreed to run a few errands outside of the mountain.

-

Dwalin is on duty when he arrives at the gate and he shouts up to him; quickly informing him of Azog being near the mountain and that there’s a hobbit lass fighting him. He hears the violent swear from the Captain of the Guard before he heads inside towards the stables.

When he arrives at the stables, he realizes that the hobbit’s pony was right behind him. After figuring out how to get down without letting go of the pebble, he passes the reins off and pauses briefly to give instructions on what to do with the second pony; stick it next to his own pony and leave the bags alone, he’ll come back to fetch them later.

-

As soon as he realizes the entire Company went to aid the hobbit lass, he frowns down at the fussy pebble in his arms. _Now what?_

Near ten minutes later, he locates Dís and after he explains everything, she takes the pebble from his arms before sending him off to bring the bags up to the hobbit’s room.


End file.
